In caskets of prior art types, it has been commonplace to provide handles generally at sides and ends of the caskets, and in some instances the handles had taken the form of elongated bars. However, in prior art types of caskets, the handles or bars are permanently attached to the casket, such that the handles are interred with the casket, or in any event remain with the casket, even if it is permanently disposed in vault or the like.
In a great many instances, for purposes of aesthetics, the handles take the form of rather expensive metal carvings, configurations and the like, often of brass or like quality construction. After interment, the handles serve no use whatever and their expense is thereafter wasted.